


Kiss It Better

by sunriseandsunshine



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Sick Fic, i got investeddddd, pure fluff, was meant to be a lot shorter, whoops i did it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunriseandsunshine/pseuds/sunriseandsunshine
Summary: Shane’s angry. At the world, at himself, at Donald Trump. Reason? He’s fucking sick.





	1. Delicate Californian Flower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChampionFlyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChampionFlyer/gifts).

> soooooooo i wrote this over the course of a month ?? ish during my study halls. in other words, freshman year is going baller. 
> 
> im in honors bio as a freshie (sksksk and i oop) and i get hella work for it so most of my time is currently devoted to everyones fucking favorite subject: biology. 
> 
> u ever go to the library in the hopes of not having loud ass upperclassmen talk the whole time? yh me too. my hopes and dreams were crushed. 
> 
> this was requested by a lovely instagram follower on my meme page @shanesbergaras check that out if you havent already babezzz.

Shane’s angry. At the world, at himself, at Donald Trump. Reason? He’s fucking sick. 

They had been on location at some forest in Vermont during February because Ryan has poor planning skills and Shane is a cocky midwesterner and didn’t wear a winter coat. It wasn’t cold when they walked from the car to the hotel or when they went from the hotel back to the car. He assumed he’d be fine. For fuck’s sake, he grew up with Chicago winters! But no. His skin had gotten comfortable and became a delicate Californian flower. 

His friend (and resident delicate Californian flower) Ryan, however, was not so stupid. He had worn a winter jacket. On top of his long sleeve shirt, a hoodie and a fleece. How he didn’t suffocate is beyond him. Ryan was fine, although his toes were numb by the time they got back to their hotel, compared to Shane. He got back to the room and immediately jumped under the comforter. As he did, Ryan was smart enough to crank the heat. 

_ “You going to live, big guy?” _

_ He shivered. “I'm fine. Thank you.” _

_ Ryan laughed, stripping off his layers until he reached his base. “Whatever you say. You want to shower first or…?” _

_ “Good. You go.” _

_ “Cool. Cool. I have a blanket in one of my bags if you want that, by the way.” _

_ He nodded, getting up from the bed and going through Ryan’s bags to find it. “Thank you.” _

_ “My pleasure.” He shut the bathroom door. _

He winced at the memory. How stupid could he possibly be? Not wearing a winter coat in February while in Ver-fucking-mont. So now, he was searching his whole apartment for cold medicine to take before dragging himself to work. It’s a small cold, he doesn’t need to miss a full day. Even if it does get bad, he stills wants to get some work done in the office and then go home if necessary. 

Fucking finally, he finds the gloriously gold bottle of Dayquil. His phone buzzes. 

**(06:14) ryguy: “How are you feeling?” **

**(06:15) shane: “just a small cold. all good.” **

**(06:16) ryguy: “If you say so...Delaying pm filming though. Just in case.” **

**(06:16) shane: “ugh” **

**(06:17) ryguy: “This is why we wear winter coats, Shane.” **

He shakes his head at Ryan’s texts. His vibe is all concerned mom ready to wrap you in scarves and Shane’s getting a kick out of it. Of course, he’s ready to lecture him about not wearing a coat. Delaying the filming so he can rest. Texting him to see if he’s alright. Shane knows he cares more than he’ll ever admit. He finds it cute. 

It’s a Monday morning which means no one, not even his supervisor, will give a fuck if he’s wearing a hoodie and the first Chinos he could spot on his bedroom floor. He certainly doesn’t. To be safe though, he grabs a button-up and puts it in his bag along with his laptop and a couple chargers. He figures he’ll be fine to stop at Starbucks, even if he isn’t...again he gives no fucks today so, do with that what you will. 

Shane orders a coffee for Ryan. It’s his turn attempting to be a mom, except he’s choosing the cool mom route. Y’know, the kind of mom to buy you and your friends iced coffee while telling you all about how they used to smoke weed back in the day. That’s Shane’s current energy. 

He’ll admit he looks hungover. His face is pale, as though he was a corpse, and the bright fluorescent bulbs are burning into his retinas. The hoodie he had already been wearing for a day now didn’t smell that great and there were a couple of random stains on it. Which is why he can’t blame Curly for all but shouting at him, “Ay, did my boy get some last night?” When he walked past his desk clump. 

“I wish.” Shane sighed. “I’m sick.” 

Curly made a cross with his fingers. “Why did you come to work then you fucking pendejo?” 

“I just caught a bad chill when Ryan and I were in Vermont. It’s--” Curly held up a finger. 

“You were in Vermont with Ryan...why?” Before Shane could answer Curly went on. “You got some and you lied, didn’t you?” 

“No!” Shane squeaked. “No.” He corrected. 

He only “mmmhmm” and nodded before going back to his desk. Shane continued on before practically collapsing into his office chair. Normally he’d be more careful. Normally he’d be able to breathe out of both nostrils, so… 

Ryan glances him over. Then laughs. Then accepts his coffee and stops his laughter. He says a quick thank you before focusing on his computer screen again. He’s scrolling through the recent instagram post for comments. 

Shane finally remembers why he even showed up to work today. He was trying to get Ruining History back up and running. That was proving difficult, though. With the new season of Unsolved starting up he could barely find the time to research and write scripts or build models for said scripts. Ryan had been supportive. Although it was more emotional than anything. History wasn’t really Ryan’s thing, he presumed. 

Some department head he had never met before decided to take a chance and renew it. The first draft was due in three days because why wouldn’t it be? That would be too easy. Shane might actually have had time for a social life. Life likes to see him suffer though. Despite that, he persists. 

An intern wanders by his desk and like a snake waiting for an unfocused mouse, he pounces. The scared girl agrees to start some research and have _ something _for Shane to try and construct into a coherent, witty script before noon. It’s currently 9. He doesn’t doubt her, but he doesn’t have much hope right now. It’s hard to when your head’s pounding like a jackhammer. He quickly makes a list of sources to use, his email and gives her a thank you before she’s on her way once more. 

Ryan glances over again. “You leaving early today?” 

“Was,” He pauses and waits for a sneeze to come. It doesn’t. “Planning on it.” 

“Oh, well...if you want I can bring over some homemade soup? Mom’s recipe.” 

Shane smiles. “That’s...tempting. But not necessary. I’ll just make some of the canned stuff when I get home.” 

Ryan shakes his head. “That stuff’s terrible. In so many ways.” 

“Maybe...but it’s how Sherry Madej did it. Reminds me of childhood.” He says. 

“Suit yourself. Offers still on the table, just text me. I might make it anyways.” 

“Against a dying person’s wishes?” He plays offended. 

Ryan laughs. “Against a dying person’s wishes.” 

They settle back into silence. 

Noon rolls around faster than he realizes and the intern is bubbly once again. Not so afraid of the pale man practically grabbing her anymore, he guesses. She says she emailed him her lists. Three documents for the three sources. It’s thorough. He’s impressed. Shane thanked her profusely for it before she waves him off and goes back to the intern clump. 

He reads it through, most of it he already knows and whatever he doesn’t he refers to the lists. The script is halfway over by the time he can’t ignore the rumble in his guts anymore. Ryan gives a smile and a stern, “I’ll see you. Be ready for the best soup you’ve ever had. Ever.” 

“Nothing beats Campbells. Nothing.” 

He chuckles. “You’re a fucking walking ad.” 

“And proud of it, baby!” 

The drive home is much easier than the drive to. It’s not rush hour LA traffic and he is beyond grateful. In his current state, he’s got enough DayQuil coursing through his veins to flip over an 18-wheeler and he’s not afraid to do it. He wishes he was exaggerating. Most people smoke weed or shoot heroin, his drug of choice will always be DayQuil. Maybe Ryan was right, he is a walking advertisement. 

He plops onto his sofa. His TV is on, his pants are off and he is finally at peace. His couch is always so comfy to him after work. Usually he resists the nap but he reckons he needs the rest. Why fight it? 

His slumber is broken by the knocking at his door. Ryan. It’s ridiculous that he’s knocking, he never does. But now, when he’s sleeping, he suddenly feels compelled to do it? Blasphemy. 

“Come in, you idiot.” 

“The doors locked, _ you idiot. _” He rebuttals. 

Shane gets up, slowly but surely. And unlocks the door. “There.” 

“I come bearing gifts?” 

“Gifts you say?” Shane jokes. 

Ryan smiles and holds up the soup container. “Mom’s recipe.” 

“So you’ve mentioned.” He smiles and accepts it. “It’s warm.” 

“Just made it.” 

Shane closes the door behind him. “Thanks, Ryan. You didn’t--” 

“I know. I...wanted to.” 

They settle onto the couch. Ryan chooses the show. Shane gets bowls for the soup. It’s easy. It always is with them. He doesn’t want to do anything to jeopardize that. To jeopardize them. Their relationship just isn’t something they talk about (there isn’t much to talk about really) but he’s scared to. If he doesn’t...maybe, just maybe they can keep going. Keep doing what they’re doing and not change. Not deviate from their routine. Because it’s good. Really good. It may all he’s ever going to get with Ryan. 

He gets small glimpses. Tiny moments that make him question. Make him go crazy thinking about them. Ryan will rest his head on his shoulder, he’s tired and his shoulder is free real estate. Always to Ryan. He’s his world. 

But...he’s not his. 

Fuck, he wants him to be. Every time his strong arms wrap him in a hug or they bicker back and forth like there’s no tomorrow. He just wishes that it wouldn’t end. He could stay that way forever, until he can’t breathe or until Ryan can’t hold on anymore. 

Ryan’s got his legs in his lap. He’s dozing in and out, his head falling each time he nods off. His legs swing off his lap and he moves closer to Shane. “Are you warm?” 

“Um?” 

Ryan places his hand on his forehead. “Your hands are cold, Ry,” Shane says. 

“Sorry.” His hands move to cup his cheek. “You’re warm.” 

He gave him a look, his lip quirks to the side and his eyebrows point down like he’s deciding something. “You take anything for a fever today?” 

“Just DayQuil...that was hours ago.” 

His hands move to his hair. They mess around with it. “You have something.” 

“That feels nice,” Shane says, without really thinking. 

Ryan laughs. 

His smile is radiant enough to outshine the sun. It could power whole cities. Stop wars. Get people to vote in the election. It’s subdued right now, the energy around them is calm and so zen his biology teacher would be meditating in it. The full shine of it not even on display. His head falls onto Ryan’s chest. “You’re warm, too. Not in a sick way but like a...sunshine way.” 

“Sunshine way?” 

“Yeah. Like...you know.” 

He smiles. “They do say Vitamin-C is good for colds.” 

“That’s a myth.” Shane says, not even glancing up. 

“Is that so?” 

“Tis.” 

And the moment passes. 

Although they’re still cuddled together on his couch, they aren’t talking. Ryan’s drawing little circles with his thumb into his hoodie sleeve. Not much pattern to it. It’s mindless, not even a thought as he’s focused on the TV screen. They’re watching some show Ryan had picked. It’s a medical drama, judging by the hot doctors. Recent though because the cast is diverse and not all white people like Grey’s basically was. He doesn’t care too much about the show right now. His mind is only concentrating on _ Ryan, Ryan, Ryan, _ with no real regard for anything else but where they’re touching, his breathing, his smell, how soft he is and how warm he is. He’s perfect. And this is the perfect torture. 

Shane falls asleep. 

On his couch, cuddled up on Ryan. Asleep. He wakes up to his alarm in his bedroom. Ryan stirs and stretches, his cue to get up from his chest. “Morning,” His voice is coarse. And hot. 

“Mmm,” Shane’s voice is just as, if not more, coated in sleep. “Coffee?” 

“Please…” He gets off the couch, stretching dramatically. His shirt comes up, his stupid abs out for all (Shane’s gay ass) to see and suddenly, he’s a teenage girl ready to risk it all for the captain of the basketball team. 

He pulls it down and walks past to get to the bathroom. “Can I take a shower? Assume you’re calling into today?” 

“Yeah, might go in later just to finish up some stuff but…” 

He leans against the doorframe. “If it’s Ruining History stuff, just do it here. Don’t drag yourself to work for that nonsense.”

Shane’s coffee machine beeps and he feels compelled to curse it out. He doesn’t. Managing to hold every swear word he knows in he instead pours himself a cup of coffee. Ryan’s already in the shower so he puts the pot back but takes out his favorite mug. It’s crimson red with little white dots all over it. It somehow fits and doesn’t fit Ryan simultaneously. He loves it. 

He gets settled onto the couch again while he waits for Ryan to come out. His eyes keep looking over at the bathroom door. He tears his eyes away. And not even a second later they’re back. It’s stupid, he knows. Juvenile, really. He is a grown man, Ryan is a grown man. Why is he acting like a horny teenager who’s in love with his best friend? Deep down, he is. 

Ryan _ finally _comes out of the bathroom. A towel around his waist. Nothing else. Shane’s brain just about short circuits. He so wishes he was kidding. There’s still water dripping off his greek sculpture esque upper body. He walks into Shane’s bedroom and Shane flips his growing boner into his waistband. A move he hasn’t pulled since high school. 

He comes out (fully clothed sadly) and gives Shane a smile. He points to the coffee and sips his own. “There if you want it.” 

“Thanks, man.” He takes the pot out of the machine and begins to pour. “Shouldn’t I be the one taking care of you, though?” 

“I mean, it’s not like I poured it and added heavy cream and came to you holding it on a silver platter. Just a press of a button.” He gets up from the couch. 

“Guess you’re right.” 

Shane pours himself another cup. “I’m always right.” 

“No...not,” He laughs. “Nope.” 

“Name one time I wasn’t right.”

“You’re not right about ghosts.” Ryan answers. 

Shane huffs and doesn’t respond. He lets him have this one, mostly because the caffeine hasn’t fully kicked in just yet and he’s too tired to begin this argument again. It’s tempting though, trust him. He gets quite close to but figures the huff will suffice. 

Thankfully, Ryan takes it for what it is and doesn’t gloat in his small victory. Shane can see he wants to though. It’s cute. 

“I should probably get to work.” 

“Yeah,” Shane says. 

Ryan makes no attempt to move from the couch. 

“Or you can call in and spend the day with me?” 

He smiles. “I like that idea.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 


	2. Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I like you too, idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so so so so sorry for how long it took for a chapter this short. ive been going thru it with boy problems and family problems and alsooooo binging my old childhood shows on disney plus. finished lab rats in like 3 days and now im watching wizards of waverly place. uak what it bout boyz. 
> 
> enjoy this super short chapter.

Ryan had left to go get them food. He said surprise him when he asked what he wanted. He trusts Ryan’s taste in food and was too tired to even think of what’s near his apartment in the first place. He had only been gone ten to fifteen minutes but Shane’s stomach was rumbling. A wonderful combination of is empty stomach causing him nausea and his stomach being empty because of his nausea yesterday. 

Sure, he had Ryan’s soup but that was light. He could barely even stomach the couple bites he had. Needless to say when Ryan came through the door holding a chipotle bag, Shane just about kissed him. I mean he didn’t, obviously, but god he wanted to. 

“I got you your regular order but with the less spicy salsa. Is that okay?” 

Shane took his happily. “More than okay. Thanks, Ryan.” 

“Yeah. Yeah, of course. Yeah.” 

They moved to sit on the couch. Ryan sitting with his legged crossed under him and Shane mirroring him. “Hey, I was thinking,” Shane started. 

“Uh oh...You? Thinking? This can’t be good,” Ryan joked. 

Normally he would’ve laughed (or at least have done that weird exhale thing out his nose he usually does when looking at memes,) but he just sort of stared in a way that communicated he wanted this to be a bit more serious. “You mean...so much, to me.” 

“You mean a lot to me, too, Big guy.” 

Shane smiled. “I think, um, that’s why I’ve been so scared to say this.” 

“Shane…” 

“I like you, Ryan, as more than just a friend. So much more than just a friend. And it’s fine if you don’t, you know, feel the same or whatever y’know I get that I won’t hold it--” 

Ryan put a finger to his mouth. “I like you, too. Big idiot.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah.” 

He could only manage to smile. “What do you say when I’m a little less, y’know, icky, we can go on a…” 

“Date?” 

“A date. With dinner and actual pants and all the dumb little first date things everyone hates,” Shane says. 

“I’d love to.” 

And a bubble of hope found its way to the surface. Shane leaned in to test his luck. Ryan mirrored him. He was gross and sweaty and sick but it was still the best kiss of his whole life by far. Because it was with Ryan. 

Anything with Ryan was automatically the best. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo there ya go!

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 will be coming soon! will probably write the second chapter not in school on school chromebooks but who knows lol. 
> 
> thank u again to the lovely instagram follower who requested it, if u havent already go follow my meme page @shanesbergaras . 
> 
> kudos, comments and bookmarks are appreciated. 
> 
> subscribe to the work to be notified of the next chapter! 
> 
> subscribe to me in order to keep up to date on my works!


End file.
